narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Asuma Sarutobi
Asuma Sarutobi (猿飛アスマ, Sarutobi Asuma) - jōnin z Konohy oraz członek klanu Sarutobi. Dawniej opiekun Drużyny 10, w której skład wchodzili Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka i Chōji Akimichi i jeden z Dwunastu Strażników Ninja. Równieżze wzajemnością kochał Kurenai. Przeszłość Asuma był synem Hiruzena Sarutobiego i Biwako Sarutobi, a w późniejszych latach również wujem Konohamaru. W czasie ataku Dziewięciu-Ogoniastego na Konohę, on wraz z innymi młodymi ninja został zatrzymany przez ojca Kurenai Yūhi przed udziałem w obronie wioski. thumb|left|Asuma i [[Chiriku jako część Dwunastu Strażników Ninja.]] W pewnym momencie, miał spór z ojcem i opuścił Konohę, by zająć się własnymi interesami. Podczas jego nieobecności, stał się jednym z Dwunastu Strażników Ninja, grupy, która chroniła daimyō Kraju Ognia. W tym czasie rozwinęła się silna przyjaźń z mnichem Chiriku, który później stał się dowódzcą mnichów w Świątyni Ognia . Przed powrotem do Konohy, aby wznowić czynną służbę wojskową, jego głowa na czarnym rynku była warta aż 35,000,000 ryō, z czego był szczególnie dumny. Osobowość Asuma był zazwyczaj wyluzowany i spokojny. Często można było go zobaczyć z papierosem w ustach. Potrafił wypalić aż do dwóch paczek papierosów dziennie. Mimo to mógł zapanować nad swoim nałogiem i na krótki czas rzucić palenie n.p. podczas żałoby po śmierci Hiruzena Sarutobiego lub gdy przygotowywał się do walki z przeciwnikiem. thumb|Shikamaru grający w shōgi z Asumą. Ponadto Asumę łączyła bardzo silna więź z jego zespołem, w którego skład wchodzili Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka oraz Chōji Akimichi. Dostrzegł w każdym ze swoich podopiecznych wyjątkowe zdolności, które w późniejszym okresie pomógł im rozwinąć. Był on jednak dla nich kimś więcej niż tylko nauczycielem. Młodszy Sarutobi obdarował swoich adeptów przyjaźnią i akceptacją, wpoił w nich również umiejętność pracy zespołowej. Asuma często zabierał swoją drużynę na grilla (z czego najbardziej zadowolony był zawsze Chōji), osobiście czasami grał z Shikamaru w shōgi (nigdy nie wygrał z młodym Nara). Również częste treningi i wspólne wykonywanie misji spełniło w tym aspekcie dużą rolę. W życiorysie Asumy ważna była również Kurenai Yūhi, z którą początkowo Asumę łączył fakt, iż oboje w tym samym czasie dostali pod opiekę po trójce geninów. Z czasem jednak ich relacje uległy pogłębieniu i w końcu, to właśnie Kurenai stała się wybranką serca Asumy i jego życiową partnerką. Owocem namiętności tej dwójki stało się ich wspólne dziecko. Przez życie bohatera przewlekło się wiele wydarzeń kształtujących jego charakter. Rygorystyczne wychowanie kazało mu być bezlitosnym dla wrogów, zabijać ich bez żadnych skrupółów. Asuma był dla wszystkich bardzo uprzejmy, zawsze wyciągał pomocną dłoń swoim przyjaciołom. Miał nieprzeciętne zdolności przywódcze, był charyzmatyczny i pewny swoich decyzji. Wygląd thumb|left|Asuma podczas ataku Kyūbiego na Konohę.Asuma miał brązowe oczy, brodę i krótkie, czarne włosy. Nosił standardowy strój ninja z Konohy razem z ochraniaczem na czoło. Ponadto na ramionach miał zawinięte dwa bandaże, a na rękach dwie bransoletki. Wokół pasa przewiązywał białą chustę symbolizującą dawną przynależność do Dwunastu Strażników Ninja. Ponadto w anime pokazano, że gdy wstąpił w szeregi Dwunastu Strażników Ninja, zazwyczaj nosił koszulę z długimi rękawami, futrzany bezrękawnik oraz (tak samo jak w przyszłości) białą chustę przewiązaną na biodrach. Poza tym jego schowek na kastety był w innym miejscu. Umiejętności Asuma był bardzo utalentowanym jōninem, dzięki czemu stał się członkiem Dwunastu Strażnikach Ninja, a jego głowa została wyceniona na 35,000,000 ryō. Podczas Inwazji na Konohę był w stanie z łatwością zabić dziewięciu ninja z Otokagure, którzy byli co najmniej na poziomie chūnina. W anime Asuma nauczył się jak używać ostatecznej techniki Świątyni Ognia, Raigō: Senjusatsu polegającej na wytworzeniu ze specjalnej chakry ducha, który na samym początku jest spokojny, jednak gdy użytkownik rozzłości się, duch zmienia swoją formę, a następnie atakuje tysiącami uderzeń. Jutsu to nadaje się do ataku i do obrony, niestety jedynie mnisi potrafią ją opanować Taijutsu thumb|right|Asuma z jego [[Ostrza Chakry|Ostrzami Chakry]] Styl walki Asumy opiera się głównie na technikach taijutsu łączonymi ze władaniem jego Ostrz Chakry. Jego ostrza wykonane są ze specjalnego metalu, który może przewodzić chakrę. W połączeniu z Hien, Asuma może łatwo wydłużać ostrza jego sztyletów za pomocą chakry. W ten sposób zwiększa zasięg swojej broni przez co może łatwiej zranić swojego przeciwnika. Transformacja Natury Naturalnym żywiołem Asumy jest natura wiatru , co daje mu większy zasięg oraz siłę jego Ostrzom Chakry. Gdy uczył Naruto o tej naturze chakry powiedział mu, że jego upodobanie do natury wiatru jest tak duże, że za pomocą jego Hien jest w stanie przeciąć na pół nawet skałę. Asuma jest bardzo biegły w technikach Uwolnienia Wiatru co pokazał używając Fūton: Fūjin no Jutsu, niszcząc Maskę Błyskawicy Kakuzu. W anime zostało pokazane, że był w stanie nimi lewitować i zdalnie sterować. thumb|left|Asuma używający [[Katon: Haisekishō.]] Ponadto Asuma potrafi posługiwać się Uwolnieniem Ognia, co zademonstrował nam używając techniki Katon: Haisekishō, polegającą na wydechu mocno rozgrzanego popiołu powodujący wybuch. Sam popiół na początku nie wybucha lecz sprawia, że przeciwnik nie jest w stanie nic zobaczyć. Po podpaleniu popiołu powstaje silna eksplozja, która może dosięgnąć nawet daleko znajdujące się osoby. Statystyki Część I Egzamin na Chunina thumb|Asuma ratuje Shikamaru. Choji obawiał się przegranej podczas turnieju, dlatego też chciał zrezygnować. Od tego pomysłu odwiódł go Asuma obiecując mu, że jeśli wygra zabierze go do baru i postawi mu strawę. Ponadto powiedział, że pomoże mu podczas walki, jeżeli przeciwnik okaże się zbyt silny i będzie on zagrażać zdrowiu i życiu Chojiego. Jednak później, już podczas walki, Ino i Shikamarau zauważyli, że Asuma tak naprawdę, już od początku, nie miał zamiaru ingerować w przebieg walki. Inwazja na Konohę Po rozpętaniu walki z Wioską Piasku i Dźwięku, Shikamaru stanął do walki z przeciwnikami z Sunagakure. Było pewne, że pokonają młodego Narę bez większego wysiłku, gdy nagle pojawił się Asuma, który cały czas za nim podążał. Uratował swojego ucznia pokonując wrogich ninja. Na koniec pogratulował Shikamaru wspaniałej postawy. Później Sarutobi był widziany na pogrzebie swojego ojca. Poszukiwanie Tsunade thumb|left|Asuma blokujący atak [[Kisame.]] Do wioski przenikają Itachi Uchiha i Kisame Hoshigaki. Dochodzi do konfrontacji, pomiędzy nimi a dwójką joninów. Podczas krótkiej walki z członkami Akatsuki Asumie udaje się zranić Kisame w policzek. Małoby brakowało, a padłby ofiarą Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu Hoshigakiego, gdy na polu bitwy pojawia się Kakashi, który ratuje swojego przyjaciela. Hatake pada ofiarąTsukuyomi Itachiego. Na szczęście w porę zjawia się Might Guy, który ochrania przyjaciela. Członkowie Akatsuki wycofują się, aby zająć się swoim prawdziwym celem, Naruto Uzumakim. Ściganie Sasuke Jeszcze przed misją, która miała na celu wyśledzić Sasuke i Czwórkę Dźwieku, Asuma oskarżył Chojiego o pochłanianie jedzenia w tak dużych ilościach, że nie starczy mu już nawet czasu na trening. Po powrocie Chojiego i odzyskaniu przez niego dawnej wagi, straconej podczas walki z Jirobo, młody Akimichi chce rozpocząć intensywniejszy trening. Asuma godzi się na to z podziwem. Poszukiwanie Mizukiego W anime, Asuma i Kurenai, zostali wysłani na misję, której celem było sprowadzeniem Mizukiego do wioski na przesłuchanie odnośnie podejrzenia o jego kontakt z Orochimaru. Po przybyciu do więzienia, jonini zostali pokonani przez więźniów, którzy zbiegli z cel. Rannych joninów znalazł Naruto, który przetransportował ich do szpitala. Część II Podczas swojego debiutu w części drugiej, Asuma stał nad grobem swojego ojca i mówił, że powoli zaczyna rozumieć sens tego czego nauczył go III Hokage. Sarutobi wyznał, że nigdy nie czuł się dobrze w Konohagakure. Lecz gdy dane mu było ujrzeć poświęcenie swojego ojca, stał się dumny z przynależności do swojego klanu. Później, gdy Naruto rozpoczął swój trening nad elementem wiatru, zwrócił się o pomoc do Asumy, który także posługuje się naturą chakry Fuuton. Sarutobi obiecał dać mu kilka wskazówek w zamian za postawienie obiadu jemu i jego drużynie. Dwunastu Strażników Ninja Po usłyszeniu o atakach na wioski leżące w Kraju Ognia, Asuma razem ze swoimi uczniami dostał rozkaz thumb|Asuma próbuje się uwolnić.zbadania tych dziwnych przypadków. Z przerażeniem odkryli, że wszystkie te osady zostały doszczętnie zniszczone. Po zdaniu raportu z misji i powrocie do Konohy, Asuma dowiedział się, że nowym członkiem drużyny Yamato jest Sora, syn jego dawnego kolegi przynależącego niegdyś do Dwunastu Strażników Ninja. Sora był w drużynie tymczasowo, w zamian za Saia. Początkowo Sora traktował raczej obojętnie Asume, mimo iż ten był dawniej kolegą jego ojca. Jednak, gdy Sarutobi zgodził się szkolić jego i Naruto i pomóc w efektywniejszym wykorzystywaniu elementu wiatru, Sora powoli, coraz bardziej do lubieć. Asuma szybko zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego nowy uczeń ma wyjątkowo silną chakrę, podobnie jak Naruto. Ponadto oddał jego broń do naprawy, aby wykonać je z tego samego, wytrzymałego materiału co jego kastety. Niestety, wkrótce potem Sora dowiedział się, że to Asuma był winny śmierci jego ojca. W napadzie gniewu, młodzieniec zaatakował Sarutobiego, wykorzystując wszystko czego się od niego nauczył. Asumie udało się obezwładnić Sorę, jednak ten był zbyt wściekły, aby go słuchać i uciekł z wioski. Później doszło do napadu na Konohę, przez tych samych shinobi winnych wcześniejszych ataków na inne wioski. Asumie udało się odkryć prawdziwy plan przeciwników. Zamierzali oni przywołać, zmarłych członków Dwunastu Strażników Ninja posługujących się elementem pioruna i użyćRaimu Raito by zniszczyć Konohę. Niestety nim zaczął przeciwdziałać zniszczeniu Konohy został pokonany i uwięziony przez swojego dawnego, wskrzeszonego przyjaciela Kitane. Na szczęście udało mu się uciec, pokonać go i powstrzymać zniszczenie Wioski Ukrytej w Liściach. Później dowiedział się, że całą operacją przewodził nie kto inny jak Kazuma jego dawny kolega. Doszło do zaciekłej walki, z której zwycięsko wyszedł Asuma. Przed swoją śmiercią Kazuma opowiada o przyszłości Kraju Ognia. Sarutobi zapewnia go, że nie ma się czego obawiać, gdyż przyszłe pokolenie pozostało bezpieczne. Hidan i Kakuzu thumb|Asumy jako lider drużyny w Nijū Shōtai. Asuma był przywódcą grupy o nazwie Nijū Shōtai, w której skład wchodzili Izumo Kamizuki, Shikamaru Nara oraz Kotetsu Hagane. Ich zadaniem było odszukać i, jeśli to możliwe, pojmać dwóch członków Akatsuki, którzy przekroczyli granice Kraju Ognia. Asumie i jego zespołowi w końcu udało się ich wytropić w pobliżu Stacji Nagród w Kraju Ognia. Szybko, bo już po pierwszym ataku, drużyna przekonała się, że jeden z członków Akatsuki, Hidan, jest nieśmiertelny. Sytuacja pogorszyła się, gdy Hidan przeszedł do kontrataku i "związał się" z Asumą poprzez swój rytuał. Sarutobi znalazł się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwi. Na szczęście Shikamaru szybko rozgryzł technikę przeciwnika i umożliwił Asumie zaatakowanie go. Sarutobi szybkim, sprawnym ruchem odciął mu głowę. Jednak, ku ogólnemu zdumieniu i przerażeniu, głowa Hidana, bez tułowia, zaczęła mówić, rzucając przezwiska w stronę Asumy i swojego partnera z Akatsuki, Kakuzu. thumb|left|Asuma atakuje Hidana. Kakuzu ostatecznie postanowił pomóc Hidanowi i przyszył, za pomocą czarnych nici, jego głowę do reszty ciała. Hidan wznowił swój rytuał i tym razem wbił sobie broń w serce. Cios nie zabił od razu Asumy, jednak wciąż pozostawiał go w stanie krytycznym. Nagle na polu walki pojawiła się Ino Yamanaka, Chōji Akimichi, Raidō Namiashi oraz Aoba Yamashiro. W tym czasie Pain połączył się telepatycznie z Kakuzu i Hidanem i kazał im opuścić pole walki. Ino stwierdza, że Asuma znajduje się w stanie, w którym nie może już mu pomóc. Shikamaru przekonuje, że należy go jak najszybciej przetransportować do szpitala, jednak Sarutobi nie godzi się na to. Przed swoją śmiercią wypowiada słowa pożegnalne do swoich uczniów i zapala ostatniego papierosa. thumb|Asuma umiera. Później, gdy Shikamaru walczył z Hidanem Asuma pojawia się przed swoim uczniem jako zjawa. Gratuluje mu ostatecznego pokonania nieśmiertelnego Hidana, przekazuje mu Wolę Ognia i znika w kłębie dymu tuż przed wykończeniem Hidana, przez jego ucznia, w potężnym wybuchu. Podczas pokazywania się wspomnień dowiadujemy się, że Shikamaru udało się rozgryć kto tak naprawdę był w świecie rzeczywistym, królem w grze shogi. Było to młode pokolenie, które zapewniało przyszłość osadzie. Dlatego też Asuma powierzył swoje nienarodzone dziecko w łonie Kurenai, swojemu uczniowi, Shikamaru. Młody Nara ma za zadanie opiekować się nim i wyszkolić je. Historia Konohy Drużyna 10 i 7 dostały wspólną misję, uratowania porwanej wnuczki, naczelnika wsi . Napadu dokonał Baji i jego gang. Po przeanalizowaniu przez Shikamaru sytuacji, postanowił on, że Asuma i Kakashi dotrą inną drogą do twierdzy Bajiego. Podczas wykonywania przydzielonego im zadania, dowiedzieli się , że misja została już pomyślnie zakończona bez ich udziału. Światowa Wojna Shinobi Asuma zostaje ożywiony by wbrew swojej woli walczyć u boku Akatsuki w Czwartej Wielkiej Wojnie Shinobi. thumb|Ożywiony Asuma, Hizashi i [[Dan.]]Ninja, który go przyzwał, Kabuto Yakushi, nie stłumia jego osobowości, gdyż uważa, że Asuma będzie dzięki bardziej użyteczny. Sarutobi zostaje wysłany na wybrzeże Kraju Błyskawic, gdzie wraz z armią Białych Zetsu staje do walki przeciwko Pierwszej Dywizji. thumb|left|Asuma atakuje Chōjiego. Dawni uczniowie Asumy postanawiają walczyć przeciwko niemu, ponieważ sądzą, iż tylko oni są w stanie go pokonać. Nim dochodzi do konfrontacji, Sarutobi stwierdza, że ich trójka stała się wspaniała. Shikamaru odpowiada, że to tylko dzięki niemu. Asuma, nie może kontrolować swoich ruchów, jednak informuje ich jakie ataki ma zaraz użyć. Dzięki temu udaje im się kilka razy uniknąć niebezpiecznych sytuacji. Mimo, iż Ino i Shikamaru mogą bez problemu walczyć ze swoim mistrzem, Chōji nie może się przemóc, aby uderzyć Asumę. Podczas jego chwili zawachania, obezwładniony Asuma używa Fūton: Fūjin no Jutsu. Ino zdąża, jednak uratować Chōjiego odepychając go w bok. "Bezpańska" chmura pyłu przypadkowo trafia i niszczy jedną z masek Kakuzu. Asuma próbuje sprowokować Akimichiego do walki nazywając go tłuściochem, jednak nawet to nie skutkuje. Obezwładniony Sarutobi ponownie atakuje Chōjiego, jednak i tym razem udaję się go uratować jego przyjaciołom. thumb|Asuma żegna się z uczniami. Ino używa Shintenshin no Jutsu i przenosi się do umysłu Akimichiego. Walczy z Asumą i jednocześnie próbuje przekonać Chōjiego, że konieczne jest pokonanie Sarutobiego. Niespodziewanie Asuma używa Katon: Haisekishō przeciwko swoim uczniom, ale na drodze ataku staje Chōza, który zasłania młodą trójkę swoim ciałem. To wreszcie motywuje Chojiego do walki. Młody Akimichi używa Karorī Kontorōru. Asuma jest dumny ze swojego ucznia i wyraża słowa podziwu dla jego techniki. Ino i Shikamaru zmuszają Sarutobiego do wyskoczenia w powietrze, gdzie Chōji uderza go za pomocą Chōdan Bakugeki. Asuma zostaje przygwożdżony do ściany, za pomocą Kagemane Shuriken no Jutsu Shikamaru. Tuż przed zapieczętowaniem oznajmia swoim uczniom, że ich formacja Ino-Shika-Chō była idealna. Filmy Naruto Shippūden 3: Spadkobiercy Woli Ognia Asuma pojawia się w myślach Shikamaru, jako jego sumienie. Podczas konfrontacji Naruto z młodym Narą, Sarutobi przekonuje go, aby pomógł jednak Uzumakiemu w zrealizowaniu jego planu. Naruto Shippūden 4: Zaginiona Wieża Widać jak młody Asuma wraz z Shizune i Might Guy czekają w długiej kolejce na otwarcie Ichiraku Ramen. Cytaty *(Ostatnie słowa do Ino)'' "Choć twardo stąpasz po ziemi... Jesteś strasznie opiekuńcza... Wiesz jakie... Z Shikamaru i'' Chōjiego niezdary... Pilnuj ich. I żebyś mi... Nie przegrała z Sakurą. Tak w Ninjutsu... Jak i miłości... *(Ostatnie słowa do Chōjiego) "Łagodny z Ciebie chłopak... Zawsze dbasz o kolegów... Dzięki temu staniesz się... Najsilniejszym z ninja... Ale jest jeden warunek... Musisz w siebie uwierzyć... Aha... No i powinieneś... Zrzucić parę kilo..." *(Ostatnie słowa do Shikamaru) "Jesteś bystry... Jako shinobi... Masz wrodzony talent... Możesz nawet zostać Hokage... Choć... Zważywszy na twoje życiowe motto... Pewnie... Khe... Uznałbyś tę fuchę... Za zbyt "upierdliwą". W shōgi... Nigdy z Tobą nie wygrałem... Ale chciałbym dokończyć z tym królem... Powiem ci... Kto to taki... Na ucho..." '' *(Ostatnie słowa do Shikamaru)" "królami" są nienarodzone dzieci, które dorastają by opiekować się Liściem... jeden z nich jest w łonie Kurenai... to moje dziecko... proszę cię, zaopiekuj się moim "królem"!" '' *''(Ostatnie słowa)" A teraz chciałbym jeszcze raz zapalić." '' *''(Do drużyny 10, przed zapieczętowaniem) "Nie mam nic więcej do powiedzenia waszej trójce... wasza formacja Ino-Shika-Cho była idealna!"'' Ciekawostki *Asuma, tak jak jego ojciec, miał brodę, podobną fryzurę i palił. *Odcinek, w którym Asuma umiera z rąk Hidana, został wyemitowany 18 października, czyli w dniu jego urodzin. *Jego hobby było granie w shōgi. *Chciał odbyć pojedynek z Shikamaru (w shōgi). *Jego ulubionym jedzeniem były kiełbasa i soba z tororo, najbardziej nie lubił jeść szparagów. *Asuma ukończył w sumie 719 oficjalnych misji: 111 rangi D, 193 rangi C, 217 rangi B, 178 rangi A, 20 rangi S. *Jego ulubionym zwrotem było "Nie teraz!" (今のナシ!, Ima no nashi!). Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Nijū Shōtai